This application requests Core Grant Support to establish a Center for AIDS Research at the Medical College of Wisconsin. For a number of years, member of our research team have conducted lines of vigorous and productive research developing and testing HIV prevention interventions focused on gay men, inner-city women, the chronic mentally ill, and other populations vulnerable to HIV infection. The research team has also been active in research evaluating interventions to address mental health needs of persons with HIV disease. Consistent with the objectives of established research studies in our program and our planned future work, the primary hematic focus of the proposed Center for AIDS Intervention Research (CAIR) is the development, study, and evaluation of behavior change interventions to prevent the spread of HIV infection research. The proposed center will be organizationally based in the Community Health Behavior Program of the Department of Psychiatry and Mental Health Sciences, which presently serves as the institution's central coordinating entity for behavioral and mental health research of AIDS. CAIR will draw upon the interdisciplinary resources of five Medical College departments and will foster research excellence by establishing cores in four basic science and clinical areas: Intervention Model Development; Assessment Methodologies; Quantitative Models, Analysis, and Epidemiology; and Mental Health Service Research/Behavioral Medicine Applications to HIV Disease. These cores will interact synergistically with one another and with individual projects of CAIR investigators to facilitate the conduct of established studies, new investigator research, and pilot and developmental studies. A Developmental Core will support new and minority investigators, developmental and evolving opportunities research, dissemination/community education activities, and conferences, seminars, and working groups to stimulate new multidisciplinary HIV intervention research. The overall intent of the center is to advance both conceptual and applied scientific knowledge concerning effective HIV primary prevention intervention strategies and mental health services research related to HIV.